It started with a kiss
by forest63
Summary: At the end of the 3rd year a kiss changes the life of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Soulbond fic,Dumbledore and Weasley bashing.


It started with a kiss by forest63

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter.

Authors note: soul bond fic, Dumbledore and Weasley bashing, the parts in bold in this chapter are from Harry Potter and the prisoner of azkaban.

Chapter 1- End of 3rd year

**As the Hogwarts Express pulled out of the station the next morning Hermione gave Harry and Ron some surprising news.**

**"I went to see Professor McGonagall this morning just before breakfast. I've decided to drop muggle studies."**

**"But you passed your exam with three hundred and twenty percent!" said Ron.**

**"I know" sighed Hermione "but I can't stand another year like this one. That time-turner it was driving me mad. I've handed it in. Without muggle studies and divination I'll be able to have a normal schedule again."**

**"I still can't believe you didn't tell us about it" said Ron grumpily. "We're supposed to be your friends."**

**"I promised I wouldn't tell anyone" said Hermione severely. She looked around at Harry who was watching Hogwarts disappear from view behind the mountain. Two whole months before he'd see it again...**

**"Oh cheer up Harry!" said Hermione sadly.**

**"I'm okay" said Harry quickly. "Just thinking about the holidays."**

**"Yeah I've been thinking about them too" said Ron. "Harry you've to come and stay with us. I'll fix it up with mum and dad then I'll call you. I know how to use a fellytone now-"**

**"A telephone Ron" said Hermione. "Honestly you should take muggle studies next year..."**

**Ron ignored her. "It's the Quidditch world cup this summer! How about it Harry? Come and stay and we'll go and see it! Dad can usually get tickets from work."**

**"I can't" sighed Harry "with what I did to my Aunt Marge the Dursley's won't let me leave this summer."**

**So that Harry could keep his mind off of the holiday he joined Ron and Hermione in several games of Exploding snap. It was late in the afternoon before the thing that made him truly happy turned up...**

**"Harry" said Hermione suddenly peering over his shoulder. "What's that thing outside your window?"**

**Harry turned to look outside. Something very small and gray was bobbing in and out of sight beyond the glass. He stood up for a better look and saw that it was a tiny owl carrying a letter that was much too big for it. The owl was so small in fact that it kept tumbling over in the air buffeted this way and that in the train's slipstream. Harry quickly pulled down the window stretched out his arm and caught it. It felt like a very fluffy snitch. He brought it carefully inside. The owl dropped it's letter onto Harry's seat and then it zoom out of the window. Harry picked up the letter. It was addressed to him.** He ripped open the letter and started to read it while Ron and Hermione went back to playing Exploding snap.

**Dear Harry**

**I hope this finds you before you reach your aunt and uncle. I don't know whether they're used to owl post. Buckbeak and I are in hiding. I won't tell you where in case the owl falls into the wrong hands. I have some doubt about it reliability but it is the best I could find and it did seem eager for the job. I believe the Dementors are still searching for me but they haven't a hope of finding me here. I am planning to allow some muggles to get a glimpse of me soon a long way from Hogwarts so that the security on the castle will be lifted. There is something I never got around to telling you during our brief meeting. It was I who sent you the Firebolt. Crookshanks took the order to the owl office for me. I used your name but told them to take the gold from my own Gringotts Vault. Please consider it as thirteen birthdays worth of presents from your godfather. I would also like to apologize from the fright I think I gave you that night last year when you left your uncle's house. I had only hoped to get a glimpse of you before starting my journey north but I think the sight of me alarmed you. I am enclosing something else for you which I think will make your next year at Hogwarts more enjoyable. If ever you need me send word. Your owl will find me. I'll write again soon**

**Sirius**

**Harry looked eagerly inside the envelope. There was another piece of parchment in there. He read it through quickly and felt suddenly as warm and contented as through he'd swallowed a bottle of hot butterbeer in one gulp.**

**I,Sirius Black,Harry Potter's godfather,hereby give him permission to visit Hogsmeade on weekends.**

"What you got there" asked Ron "Give it here so I can see it"

"RON I DON'T THINK YOUR NAME IS HARRY" shouted Hermione "THAT LETTER IS ADDRESSED TO HARRY SO IT IS FOR HIS EYES ONLY."

Ron face start getting red. "STUPEFY" shouted Ron.

Harry and Hermione fall to the ground just as the door open letting Percy Weasley in.

"Ron what has happen here" asked Percy quickly.

"Potter has just got a letter from Black and in the letter it gave Potter permission to go to Hogsmeade" said Ron "So I need you to obliviate Potter and Granger and then use the false memory charm to make it that Potter never got a letter and I will hide that so we can give it Dumbledore."

Percy walks over to Harry and Hermione and he points his wand at Harry "Obliviate" said Percy and then he use his wand for the false memory charm. He then points his wand at Hermione "Obliviate" said Percy. He then use his wand again for the false memory charm.

"Now is there anything else you want before I leave because Potter and Granger will wake up soon and you need to remember to tell Harry that you will take no for an answer and that he will be a the Quidditch world cup and staying with our family for the rest of the summer" said Percy.

Ron looks at his older brother "Percy when will I get my prize I love the money but I want the mudblood know it all as my plaything and so that I have a slave to do all of my homework and to take my notes in class and also she will love it because she just a muggleborn and because she a nobody she will be happy that a pureblood like me wants to be with her and while she is in a loveless marriage while I can go after other woman and Potter won't be able to have her and when can I stop acting like potter friend I hate it" asked Ron.

"You know we can't do anything until Ginny is 16 years old then Potter will be forced into marrying Ginny because of the love potion, the marriage contract and the pureblood law Potter will have to give all his money to Ginny and us because we are pureblood and she will his wife also and he is only a half-blood and then he will be in a loveless marriage while Ginny can go with any man she wants because of the contract" Percy start laughing "Dumbledore is a great man for stopping so many soulbonding from happen over the years using spells and potion has made someone their would not love for normally. It is good that Dumbledore stop the soul bond of Professor Snape and Madam Bones. It must be hard on Dumbledore that he could not stop the soul bonding of James and Lily Potter their got to powerful we can't let Potter and Granger get that powerful that their can have their soul bonding."

Ron starts laughing "I see that Dumbledore stop the soulbonding of Hufflepuff Cedric and Ravenclaw Penelope" said Ron.

"Of course how do you think I did so well in all my years at Hogwarts because of that mudblood Clearwater and by the end of this summer she will be married to me and pregnant with our first child" answer Percy.

Percy looks over at Harry and Hermione "I am leaving now Ron because it looks like their are going to wake up soon" said Percy.

Percy leaves and a few minutes later Harry and Hermione wakes up.

"Ron what happen why are we on the floor" Harry asked.

"Well Harry you got so upset with something that Malfoy said that you knocked yourself and Hermione out" said Ron.

"Ok sorry Hermione" said Harry.

"That's alright Harry" Hermione answers.

20 minutes later Harry, Hermione and Ron have just got off the Hogwarts express at platform 9 and 3/4.

"I'LL CALL ABOUT THE WORLD CUP!" Ron yelled as he went through the barrier on to the muggle side of King Cross station.

Harry spots Hermione walking towards the unused restroom and he runs after her. He opens the door and looks inside the restroom looks like a bedroom.

"Harry what are doing here won't you get in trouble for making your uncle wait" asked Hermione as she came out of the next room.

"Well I could ask you the same thing Hermione but to answer your question after I blow my Aunt Marge up I was told never to come back but what about you. Why does this restroom look like a bedroom" answers Harry as he walks more into the room.

"Well I have been living here since Christmas of first year after I went home and found that my family nothing more to do with me because I am a witch" said Hermione as she started to cry.

Harry comes over and start to use his thumb to wipe Hermione's tears away while giving her a hug.

"I don't want to be too forward and if you say no then I won't push you Mione but can I give you a kiss please" asked Harry.

"Ok Harry you can give me a kiss because I trust you" answer Hermione.

Harry leans forward and puts his lips on to Hermiones lips ever so gently and start kissing her slowly and then he go deeper into the kiss while Hermione is doing the same thing to Harry while this is happening there are bright lights around Harry and Hermione a minute later the power of the kiss had knocked Harry and Hermione out.


End file.
